


This is just sin

by KillMeNow



Series: Boyf Riends Drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Come Eating, Fingering, M/M, Mention of dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Michael, god rest in pieces whoever else is in these horny boys' houses.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillMeNow/pseuds/KillMeNow
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are horny and gay. That's all, folks.





	This is just sin

**Author's Note:**

> God forgive me

Jeremy is going to go insane, he has decided. 

Seeing his boyfriend pinned to the bed, moaning and crying out loudly? 

The very cause. He has four fingers inside of Michael, fingering him in just the way he likes, with enough pressure and force that it almost hurts, but not enough for actual pain, because they both know Michael is a cry baby and there's few things less arousing than seeing his boyfriend crying in pain. 

It also certainly isn't helping that he can see the little bulge from the movement in him, and that he can see how his boyfriend is practically dripping he's so wet. 

“Jeremy, Jeremy, please,” Michael says, practically crying. “Feels so good, please, more.” 

And he knows that if he goes all the way and puts his other finger in- Michael won't be able to take it, but he still feels tempted to anyway. “You're such a handsome, pretty boy. I love you so much.” Jeremy planted kisses along michael's stomach, and spoke to him in soft tones about how handsome he was. He knew that sex, no matter how good it felt and how much Michael wanted it, was a huge dysphoria booster for Michael. 

He uses the thumb from his hand that was currently fingering Michael to rub his clit, and he had to bite back a moan at the noise it forces out of Michael.

Suddenly, Michael is coming, and he clenches down around Jeremy's fingers. After a moment, he pulls out his fingers and sucks them clean, and the noise Michael makes when he does would be enough to make Jeremy totally willing to suck on his gross cum covered fingers forever. 

Michaels breathing is heavy, and Jeremy swears to god he almost passes out when he hears Michael ask, raspily, “Round 2?”


End file.
